User talk:TeasingJackalyn
Welcome Hi, welcome to the BioShock Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the ADAM page. Need some help finding your way around? Here are some good places to look: ;New to editing? *Check the Community Portal for a list of ways you could start helping out around the wiki. *The BioShock Wiki:Manual of Style is also good reading for any new editor. *The can teach you about how to edit and how use the wiki tools. ;Questions? Feel free to ask an administrator or a ' ', or leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BlueIsSupreme (Talk) 23:32, June 20, 2011 Re: ADAM Totals Hello there. I edited your calculations in the ADAM articles because I found them to be erroneous. Since you asked, I can show you how I landed at my results: First, we can start with the base ADAM, which any player can receive regardless of their Little Sister decisions: there's the ADAM you receive from the Sea Slugs, Big Sisters and finally from the Little Sister you control at the end of the game. In addition, there's the gathering sessions you can go through (the Proud Parent bonus will be applied later) and the base 80 ADAM you get for dealing with a Little Sister (I'll add up the extra 80 for the Harvest option later). For these you receive: *5*10 = 50 ADAM from the Sea Slugs. *7*40 = 280 ADAM from the Big Sisters. *3*40 = 120 ADAM from the corpses. *24*40 = 960 ADAM from the gathering sessions. *12*80 = 960 ADAM from the Little Sisters. If you lump the above together, you get 50 + 280 + 120 + 960 + 960 = 2370 ADAM as a baseline, regardless of your moral choices. If you choose to harvest until the end of the game, you'll net a further 12*80 = 960 ADAM by harvesting the Little Sisters. However, if you choose to save, you'd get: *16*20 = 320 ADAM extra from the remaining gathering sessions with Proud Parent. *'80' ADAM as part of the first gift. *'120' ADAM as part of the second gift. *'250' ADAM as part of the third gift. *2*50 = 100 ADAM when Eleanor rescues the Little Sisters. As a sum, this makes 320 + 80 + 120 + 250 + 100 = 870 ADAM, creating a gap of 960 - 870 = 90 ADAM between the two options, which wasn't the case in your calculations. If you want to work the difference out from the total sums, here they are: *2370 + 960 = 3330 ADAM for a full Harvester. *2370 + 870 = 3240 ADAM for a full Rescuer. If you choose to harvest after the getting Proud Parent, the bonus from that is the following: *'80' ADAM from the teddy bear gift. *16*20 = 320 ADAM from the Proud Parent-boosted gathering sessions. *8*80 = 640 ADAM by harvesting the remaining Little Sisters. Put together, this makes 80 + 320 + 640 = 1040 ADAM, 80 more than for a pure Harvester and 170 more than for a pure Rescuer. Added to the baseline, this makes 2370 + 1040 = 3410 ADAM in total. From what I saw, you accidentally added 100 ADAM to the Harvester and "Mixer" paths, thus falsifying your results. If I can help with anything more, please tell me. You don't have to message me in e-mail form either :P. --Willbachbakal 21:59, August 22, 2011 (UTC)